


Crowbars and Baseball Bats

by RegionalSuicide



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst out the wazoo, Blood and Gore, Falling In Love, I was inspired, Im so sorry its so bad, M/M, Smut, Zombie AU, because why not, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegionalSuicide/pseuds/RegionalSuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Zombie Apocalypse hit and Josh was alone. Until he meets a brunette with a tendency to swing his bat at everything that moves. The two make quite a pair.<br/>----------------<br/>AKA that one where Josh and Tyler meet during an Apocalypse and fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowbars and Baseball Bats

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is an AU I did while watching Between on Netflix because I was like Zombies! Yeah! Cool! Even though there aren't any zombies in the show. Anyways the ending sucks so bad in both feels and like how well its written, and I hope you like it???

Josh ducked beneath a baseball bat, which was being swung at his face. His heart was racing, all he had been doing was searching for food. The man holding said bat backed away, his eyes showing immense fear. "Are you o-one of them?" he asked, running a hand through his fluffy brown hair. "No. I'm Josh." The brunette relaxed a little. "I'm Tyler." Josh moved a strand of lilac hair out of his face, watching Tyler put his hand out. He took it and stood up. "Sorry for attempting to beat you, you startled me." Tyler watched Josh smile a big smile. He hadn't smiled like that in what felt like forever, and he wasn't sure why he was doing it now. "Don't worry about it. I get almost-bludgeoned on a daily basis." Josh chuckled. He had been on the run for months, when the outbreak hit. Josh and anyone who played video games knew it was a zombie apocalypse. No matter how far-fetched it sounded.

\----------

Tyler took Josh to an abandoned warehouse, only for Josh find it stocked with supplies. "Where did you get all this?" he asked, mouth practically watering at the sight of food. He hadn't eaten in days, and it was easy to tell. Tyler tossed him a random can. "I used to have a few friends who stayed with me. When the virus hit, we raided the stores and anywhere else containing food and other supplies. Unfortunately enough they all turned. Now it's just me. Unless you want to stay here." Josh looked at the boy. "You're just gonna let me stay here? What if I'm a murderer?" "Well I mean I'm probably gonna die anyways so I might as well trust you. I don't have anyone else. Or anything to lose for that matter." "Your outlook on the situation is either very sad, or very honourable." Tyler rolled his eyes, and walked over to a shelf stocked with food. Josh took the opportunity and looked down at the can and saw that it was filled with fruit. "Thanks for the, uh, pears." Josh looked into cinnamon eyes and, for some strange reason, he felt like he was at home.

\-------------

Tyler and Josh had been in the warehouse for a solid month, learning each others strengths and weaknesses, what they liked and disliked before the outbreak. Eventually though, the two had agreed that they needed to check for survivors and see if anything had changed. There was a forest nearby, which Josh led them through and carried a crowbar as his weapon if choice. Tyler had his baseball bat, and was swinging it at just about every sound. Talk about paranoid. Josh noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye and turned, a figure emerging from a thick grove of trees. It's jaw was ripped off, tongue hanging useless out of it's mouth. There were remnants of clothing- what looked to be a pink dress- clinging to the rotted flesh. There was an eye missing from it's socket and the dead human was limping. Dark blood splotches covered the girl's body and trailed behind her on the ground. Josh swung his weapon, the crowbar embedding itself into the zombie's skull, making a squelching sound. Blood squirted out of the wound on impact, covering Josh in the red crimson liquid. He took his foot and put it to the girl's head, gripping the crowbar and yanking it out. Brain matter and ripped flesh flew onto the ground and Josh cringed. Tyler looked at Josh, tears brimming in his eyes. "Hey," Josh said softly, turning to look at Tyer. "What's wrong?" Tyler sniffled, wiping away the tears before they came. "I'm not one for d-death." he stuttered, deciding to cry. Josh pulled the brunette in for a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Tyler. It'll be okay." He held the shaking boy for a short period before speaking. "Lets get back to the warehouse. It's getting late." Tyler nodded.

\------------------

Josh pulled Tyler's shirt over his head, kissing him hard. The boy underneath him shivered slightly before wrapping his arms around Josh's neck and groaning. The lilac haired boy ground his hips against the brunette's, causing a loud moan to escape. His fingers trailed along Tyler's waist, stopping at the button on his jeans and popping it open. The younger boy whined, slightly higher pitched then his normal tone and grabbed onto Josh's shoulders. Josh unzipped his pants and pulled them down, leaving Tyler in just a pair of boxers. Tyler made quick work of Josh's clothes, only taking mere seconds before Josh was as covered as him. Tyler ran his long fingers along Josh's waistband, snapping the fabric lightly .Josh smirked against his lips, his hands finally dipping into the brunette's underwear. "Josh..." the boy said, arching his back a bit as Josh ran his hand along his cock. Tyler's boxers were suddenly being discarded and Josh leaned back, admiring the boy's slender figure and slight curves. Tyler blushed a dark red, squirming under the eyes that looked like they were gonna eat him alive. Josh leaned forward, placing three fingers in front of Tyler's mouth. The brunette got the hint and wrapped his lips around the digits, sucking on them. He coated them in his saliva, staring Josh in the eyes as he did so.

Josh pulled his hand away, replacing it with his tongue and moving to place his index finger against the tight ring of muscle. Tyler arched his back a bit when Josh's finger entered him, biting Josh's lip lightly. The lilac haired boy began thrusting his finger in and out of Tyler, adding another finger and then another as the brunette started fucking himself on Josh's hand. This continued for a brief period, before Josh was lining himself up to Tyler's entrance. "Ready?" Josh whispered into Tyler's ear, moving the younger boy's legs further apart. "Y-yeah." he stuttered out, before Josh pushed into him carefully. The lilac haired boy began thrusting into Tyler, moaning roughly as he fucked him. Tyler practically screamed as Josh hit his prostate, sending the younger boy reeling, and it wasn't long before Tyler was moving his hips in time with Josh's and they rocked the mattress, the bed hitting the metal wall and causing it to echo. Josh repeatedly hit the brunette's prostate, grabbing the thin hips.

Tyler reached down to stroke himself, which Josh just wouldn't allow. He slapped the hand away, replacing it with his own and driving the boy under him into pure ecstasy. A few more thrusts and he came, spilling all over the two boys' chests with a cry of Josh's name. Josh fucked into Tyler a few more times, moaning as he came inside of the brunette, filling him up. He pulled out, giving the smaller boy a soft kiss before falling asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Tyler! No!" Josh screeched, running frantically after his boyfriend. The brunette was struggling to get to Josh, tripping over tree roots and rocks every so often. A herd of zombies chased him, and he was barely avoiding their advances. Josh ran faster, still a couple hundred yards away from Tyler. He grabbed the boy's hand right as he tripped, sending them both onto the ground. Josh tried to get up, but Tyler was struggling. Within a few seconds the hellish creatures were upon them. Josh shielded Tyler as he picked himself up, getting bit on his neck in the process. The bite tore into a main vein and he dropped to the ground, blood spurting out of the wound and his vision fading quickly. Tyler screamed out, and Josh watched as the dead beings ripped him apart, vision going black. He could hear Tyler's sobs and pleads for Josh to save him as he was being slaughtered, but Josh couldn't do anything. When everything suddenly stopped and all he saw was light he knew what had happened. He hadn't survived. And he was pretty sure that neither did Tyler.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you liked and hated about this chapter, and all of them actually. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I was debating on putting 'bittersweet ending' in the tags because at least they died together but then I was like no this is just v sad and yeah. Stay Street guys!


End file.
